The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phormium named ‘Moonraker’, an interspecific hybrid of Phormium cookianum×Phormium tenax and referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Moonraker’. The new cultivar is grown for use as a foliage plant for landscape and container use.
The Inventors discovered the new cultivar summer of 2001 as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Phormium ‘Yellow Wave’ (not patented) in a container block in their nursery in Tauranga, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in autumn of 2001 in Tauranga, New Zealand by one of the Inventors. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.